dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pan (Pan's Ascent)
Pan is the daughter of Gohan and Videl, the granddaughter of Son Goku, Chi-Chi, Hercule Satan, and Miguel, and the great-granddaughter of Bardock and Gine. She was born in an alternate universe where Babidi was stopped from reaching Earth and Goku remained in the afterlife after the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament. She would go on to become a leading member of the Time Patrol. Overview Appearance Nearly every day she could, with the exception of formal occasions, Pan wore her orange bandanna over her head with whatever she was wearing. When fighting in martial arts tournaments on Earth, Pan wore a dark blue gi with an orange undershirt and wristbands, a reversal of the traditional turtle school color scheme. She chose this to stand out from her relatives and mentors. She also dons a pair of boots similar to Hercule's as a way of her paying her respects to her currently living grandfather. Upon becoming a Time Patroller, Pan regularly wears a blue top, faded dark purple finger-less gloves, and light purple pants modeled after her favorite pair, but also donned a light grey Time Patrol jacket with a yellow cape and grey boots designed for combat. Personality Relationships History Youth From her youngest days, Pan was fascinated by the many tales and exploits of her deceased grandfather Goku, who had ceased to return after the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament. She trained day and night to measure up to him, even training under everyone who had known him. While her talent was renowned among her peers, Pan had struggled all of her life to reach the legendary Super Saiyan state that Goku had attained. Even in spite of her friends and family's support, she feared she would never be able to accomplish it no matter how many times she attempted to. World Martial Arts Tournament As her last year of high school was coming to a close, she had planned to enter the 32nd World Martial Arts Tournament. She trained with Chi-Chi to ensure she was ready for the adult league, then spent the rest of the day at a family reunion, where she saw her uncle Goten, who had begun to look even more like his father. She entered the tournament the next day and moved her way up through all her opponents to the joy of her grandfather Hercule and her best friend Bulla. As she advanced to the final match, she saw that her final opponent would be Goten, who she knew had also trained under the same masters as her. Their bout was long, with neither seeming to have an advantage due to knowing each other's techniques. That was until Pan unleashed a move of her own creation, which caught Goten off-guard, allowing her to capitalize on it and turn the tide. Just as she was about to knock him out of the ring, Pan saw her attack stopped with ease as Goten went Super Saiyan to her shock and terror. Despite her attempts to stay composed and going on an uninterrupted offensive, she began to realize none of her moves could land with him in that form. As he began to attack back, she couldn't even guard against him and saw herself losing her footing. After giving all she had in a last-ditch effort to transform, Goten landed a blow with such force that she was flying towards the ground outside the ring. While she managed to grab onto the edge of the ring, her foot had tapped the outside floor and Pan had lost to her uncle by ring out. Frieza Force Invasion The next morning, Pan was getting ready for school when she found her father and mother staring outside at a large spaceship floating above the city they lived in. She was told that it was one of Frieza's spaceships and that the safety of the entire Earth was in jeopardy. After the rest of the former Z-Fighters arrived, Pan volunteered to help with Gohan and Goten's plan to stop the ensuing invasion. Despite being told to get to safety, she refused to stand by while her family and home were threatened. Pan flew with the group to the ship, which began dispensing waves of Frieza Forces. She worked with the Z-Fighters as they coordinated their attacks to cope with the vastly massive numbers of the Frieza Forces, but Pan still found herself struggling against the vast array of foes fighting her at once, as well as her first fight where her own life was on the line. In spite of this, she and the Z-Fighters were persevering, taking out most of the Frieza Force and preventing any loss of life below them. Soon after, she saw Frieza, whom she heard had died decades prior, floating in the air before them to see to their demises personally. Frieza Attacks With the most powerful Z-Fighters pre-occupied with trying to bring down Frieza, Pan saw herself overwhelmed on all sides, eventually getting pinned down by a mass of troopers. With Frieza's order not to kill Goku's family right away, a large number of Frieza Forces tackled her to the ground, keeping her pinned as she could only watch the fighting going on in front of her, which initially seemed to be in the Z-Fighter's favor. After Frieza had began to grow tired of the conflict, he suddenly transformed a golden hue and to Pan's horror, he began to overpower the Z-Fighters with utter ease. Pan helplessly witnessed Frieza brutally stabbing, blasting, and executing her friends and family around her one-by-one. In her anguish, Pan pushed all of the Frieza Forces holding her down off of her and went into a blind rage as a Super Saiyan, tearing through them. Pan vs. Golden Frieza Seeing Frieza flying up to her, she attacked with complete ferocity, but Frieza's golden form could easily dodge, block, and even tank every blow she dealt to him. Even as her attacks failed to phase Frieza, Pan refused to give up and continued her offensive. When Frieza was done playing with her, Pan was crippled and left to fall onto the ground. Still conscious, she saw Frieza forming his Death Ball. Knowing that she was in no position to avoid it, Pan could only shield herself with her ki in a vain effort to protect herself. The entire Earth was destroyed before her very eyes as she found herself completely drained and floating in space. With Frieza nowhere in sight in the aftermath, all she could do is wait as either the coldness or vacuum of space would kill her. As she felt her end was near, she suddenly saw herself being beamed across space and time, then emerging in a strange alien world. Just before losing consciousness, Pan made out a face of someone she recognized: Trunks. Introduction to Time Patrol After recovering for a few days, Pan was told by this Trunks, who was not the same Trunks from her world, that she had been brought to Toki Toki City, the home of the Time Patrol, whose duty was to prevent distortions in history created by various villains. When asked how she ended up there, Trunks revealed he had made a wish on the Dragon Balls there for a warrior who could help defend all of time, which had turned out to be her, and had saved her life in the process. Her first instinct after was to ask for help in taking down her world's Frieza, but as Trunks explained, that would be interfering with her history and that as Time Patrollers, their job was to keep history intact. Knowing that she couldn't change what happened to her world and that she had to remain here in Toki Toki City, Pan spent some time coping, unsure of if she could go on without her friends and family, as well as if she could even be capable of defending time in the first place. As the days went by, Pan thought about how other villains would change the history of countless worlds to allow similar events to occur, and while still torn from what happened to her, finally began to prepare herself for training to become a Time Patroller. Training to Defend History To Be Added Abilities Category:Nkstjoa Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Human Hybrids Category:Saiyan Hybrids Category:Alternate timeline Category:Alternate Timeline Category:Martial Artists Category:Pan Category:Canon Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Time Patrol Category:Main Character(s)